Famous meets Girls
by natsugirl86
Summary: When Soul, Black Star, and Kidd slip up for the final time Death thinks it's time to punish them. So he makes the decision to send them to school. Little did he know that they had a chance to fall in love. Soul x Maka, Black Star x Tsubaki, Death x Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Ok first story

"You inconsiderate kids, I set you uo a great gig and you guys go mess it up." Death yelled. "Hey don't blame us father we had to do something or else we wouldn't be here with clothes on." Said Kidd as calm as ever. "I understand THAT but did Black star really had to give the man a wedgie in front of the camera." "Hey by the way he was talking he was literally asking for it." Ok i understand can sorta understand that but I'm mostly disappointed in you Soul." Hey don't blame me I didn't mean to punch him in the face." Protested Soul. "Surre so let me get this straight you broke the mans nose IN FRONT of his DAUGHTER because..." Death waited fo an answer. "Well because he was trying to get me hitched with his daughter for money so when he started begging that's when I punched him" Soul replied

""Ok well I'm still going to punish you. Your behavior was unacceptable even if you had reasons you still shouldn't have done it."Death said. "WHAT"! The there boys shouted. "You can't do this to us." Said Black Star "Actually I can." Father you must reconsider your choice." Said Kidd. "Nope Kidd not even for you." So you're just going to punish us like kids." Said Soul. Well if that's the way you want to act like childs then go ahead I'll treat you like them." Death replied. "Anyways go away so i can think about your punishment. " Death said and they all left then Death just thought of the perfect punishment just need alittle scheduling done.

Authors Note ;

"Ok if you think it sucked then think it don't go hate mailing me. Well peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

ASecond chapter yay. I DON'T own anything but my oc.

"Ok I have made my decision." Said Death. WHAT! " The three yelled in unison. "Yes I have come to decision and your going to have deal with it." Said Death. "You guys will be going to the Death City academy. "Death said. "But father why must we go to school how will we get our songs done." Kidd asked. Sorry Kidd but you guys going to school was the only reasonable option." Death replied. "Oh come on this is so uncool going back to school." Said Soul. "But how can a star like me go back to school. Said Black Star. "YOU ALL ARE GOING SO SHUT THE HELL UP! Plus this school has a band club. So make sure to show them how to rock ok" Ok " They all replied.

At the Death City Academy

"Hey Maka." Said Naria waving. "Oh hey Naria. I was looking for you." Replied Maka. "Awww i feel so special." She Joked "Anyways did you hear about the band that's coming?" Ummmm oh yeah i remember hearing about that on the news. Umm what was their name.. uhh.. sou.. soul.. SOUL EATERS." Shouted Maka. "Shhhh! What are you trying to do get us killed you know the fan club will have our heads if we even joke about them! But,yes that's the band but they're coming to actually attended the school not sing. So let's try our BEST to NOT run into them." Exclaimed Naria. "Naria" Maka started. If you get us jinxed i swear to death i will kill you then bring you back to life just to kill you again!" Shouted Maka. "Hey let's not get tooooo rash come on let's go before were late." Sweat dropped Naria. "Yeah ok."

**Author's Note:**

Ok was that too short you tell me. Anywho readers remember this i write my stories at night soo i get tired, lazy,and cranky so don't blame me if one or two of the chapter's suck. Ok well bye and... PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry for Maka being all violent and all. I don't own soul eater sooooo enjoy.**

With the boys

"Souull" Black Star moaned. "What the hell do you want." Shouted Soul " I wanted to know when will we get there." Black Star said. "Well i have an answer we're here." Kidd said. "Glad to see you could make it." A voice said. *They look up* " Yes us to but would you please explain who you are." Kidd said polite as always. "Oh! How rude fo me. I'm Ms. Marie and I'll be your guide." Wait! I thought some crazy fangirl would be touring us. And by the way where are they!" " Oh well it's the end of the day and no student should be on campus. And the girls that tried had to do clean up work." Uhhhhh why the punishment." Kidd asked. "Well we don't want you boys to be raped on the first day of school now would we. That's why the tour is scheduled at the end of the day." Ms. Marie finished. " Now let's start the tour so you guys can go to band club." Wait band no one can play with a star like me unless they are a star." Black Star said. " Well there are only 3 people in the club soooo i think you'll last. Anyways shall we start the tour?" Yeah!" The three of them shouted.

With the girls

"Were here." Naria and Maka said. "Oh good i have something thing to te-" Hey Tsubaki are we late Maka asked. "Of course not." Oh good." So as i was sa-" Hey Tsubaki did you write any lyrics?" Naria asked. "Of course i did. Oh okay "Ok so as i was say-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hold that thought Tsubaki." Maka said. *Opens Door* "Hello." Maka said "Hi is this-" NARIA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tsubaki help me I'm to young to die i haven't went to prom or have had my first kiss." Naria said while being choked.

(And that's when Tsubaki popped)

" MAKA YOU GET OFF OF NARIA RIGHT NOW! AND BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yes ma'm Naria and Maka said and sat down in a chair. "Ok we have guests that are probably have the shit scared out of them. So please be nice." Tsubaki said. "We can come in now right? Asked an unknown voice. "Yes, yes you may." Tsubaki replied. "Thanks"

Just then three boys walked in.

"Ummm you guys ok?" Kidd asked pointing at Naria and Maka. "Yeah." They both replied. "Ok why were you fighting anyways? "Soul asked. "Oh it was just a little disagreement."Naria replied. Well now that that's finished let's take this time to introduce ourselves.I'm

**Author's Note:**

**And they lived happily ever after... wrong mawhaha don't worry they'll be some drama some comedy and of course romance. Sooooo love it or hate it? Too long or too short leave a lovely review by hitting that lovely button. Well all wells. . . Peace Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's another chapter for ya. But first I'd like to give a big shout out to the first people who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Well I'm going to stop writing this note and go on with the story now. Enjoy ( i don't own soul eater.)**

In the Band Room

" Hi I'm Death the Kidd and these are my friends Soul and Black Star". "Sup" Soul said." Hi tI'm Tsubaki and these are my friends Naria and Maka." You guys better be good. Cause if your not we will never play in this band room again!" Uhhhh " the girls Soul and Kidd sweat dropped. " Sorry for him being so rude he just doesn't like school." Said Soul. "Oh It's ok, should we play for you know?" Asked Tsubaki. Yes that would be perfect." Kidd replied. The girls got on the stage that was in the back and the boys had a front row seat.

Tsubaki- Can play Anything

Maka- Guitar/rapper/other singer

Naria- lead singer

Dark Horse

(Maka) let's rage

(Naria) I knew you were you were going to come to me and here you are but you better choose carefully cuz i I'm capable of anything of and me your Aphrodite. Make me you one and only. But don't make me your enemy you enemy your enemy.

(Chorus) So u want to play with magic boy you should know what your falling for. baby do you dare to do this cuz I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for ready for a perfect storm a perfect storm cuz once your mine there's no going back.

(Naria) Like a bird this love will make you levitate like bird like a bird without a cage

But down to earth

If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
>It's a yes or no, no maybe<br>So just be sure before you give it all to me  
>All to me, give it all to me<p>

So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what your falling for baby do dare To do this cuz<p>

I'm coming at you like a dark horse are you ready for ready for a perfect storm cuz once your mine there's no going back

She's a beast i call her coma she'll eat your heart out like Jeffrey Dahmer be careful try not to lead her on showty's heart is on steroids cause he love is so strong. You may fall in love when you meet her. If you get the chance you better keep her she sweet as pie but if you break her heart she turn cold as a freezer.

That fairy tale that knight in shiny awmor she can be my sleeping beauty I'm goin put her in a coma.

Danm i think i love her

Shawty's so bad i'm sprung but i don't care she reap like a roller coaster turn her bedroom too a fair her love is like a drug i was trying to hit it and quit it but little mama so dope I'm messed around amd got addicted.

(To lazy to write over go up or continue story.)

Kidd's POV

That was amazing i should say it out loud. But hope nobody caught me staring at Naria that would be embarrassing. "Pssp Kidd why were you staring at Naria?" Soul whispered. "What me i wasn't staring at her you must of thought i was. I definitely wasn't watching her take of her jacket during the performance and showing off her ... I don't remember a lot after that but i do remember alot of blood.

Soul's POV

Wow he was easy to crack at least we know he's not going after Maka. Hmm I wonder what Maka is doing taking off her. Blood everywhere.

Black Star's POV

Hey why Soul and Kidd on the ground. Well i should go say sorry to ts. I will never forget that image. But I'll probally die now.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys so why do you think their noses started bleeding. Don't worry you'll find out in the next ch. For now... Peace Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **guys **** and gals how ya doin? Please do tell my I'm very curious. Also I need help write in the review box what you want to happen in the story and I might throw it in there. But you can not make my go back in chapters. Sorry. Well I'll stop babbling and let you enjoy the story. I don't own soul eater.**

"Umm guys why are we topless and what happened to the boys?" Asked Naria. "I can answer why we are topless." Replied Maka. "Oh please DO" Tsubaki said. "Well u see we are used to being alone I think we forgot the boys were here and were about to change into our pajammies." Maka said. "Hahahaha Maka you still say pajammies." Laughed Naria and Tsubaki. "Yeah so WHAT."

_The door opens_

"Hey kids I was wondering if you wanted som-." ." The three girls yelled. "Girls what were you planning on doing to them." "Please let us explain." Maka said frantically.

_The girls then explained everything. _

"Ahhhh. I see so you were about to take them to your apartment to fix them up." said. "Yes you are correct." Said Maka. "Well then you better get going I'll call thier producer so he won't get worried." Thank you " The girls said at the same time.

_They left the school and are in the parking lot_

"Ok who's driving." Asked Naria. "Well this is my truck so I'll drive. But where will the boys sit?" Questioned Tsubaki. "Oh well Black Star will _**obviously**_sit with you. Soul and Kidd will sit with us in the back." Naria replied. "Oh... heyyyy"

_IN the apartment _

"Home sweet home." Maka yelled. "You got that right." Agreed Naria. "Well girls we have 3 guys that are unconscious in our apartment what do you think we should do with them." Tsubaki said. "I call Kidd!" Naria yelled dragging him into her room. "I call Soul!" Shouted Maka while picking up Soul bridal style. "Well then I guess Black Star is all mine!" Tsubaki said to herself knowingly.

**Authors Note **

**Soooo what do you think will happen to the boys. Don't worry we'll take alittle trip and see that TOMMOROW. Good night Morning or afternoon. PEACE OUT! ! !**


End file.
